Enseñame a besar
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Naruto necesita clases para aprender a besar y le pide ayuda a cierto uchiha. ¿Aprenderá algo? SasuNaru
1. Necesito unas clases

**Hola! Nya si se que aun no termino los pecados, pero en serio que se me ha ido la inspiracion para la historia ToT**

**Esta historia la hice a partir de un dou que nada que ver con el fic pero bueno x3 y unas cuantas experiencias mias, xime-chan no preguntes que no pienso responder.**

****

Edit 2: si un navegador nu te muestra bien la pagina usa otro y veras como funciona bien

**Dedicatorias:**

**Este cap se lo dedico a ls que si leyeron lo que puse en mi metro el dia que avise de la creacion de este fic y a Karina que fue la primera en leer un pedacito de este fic x3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Sasuke, ah? La serie? No esa tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a kishimoto-sama**

**Advertencias: Posible OoC, Yaoi**

-...- dialogos

_hohdoshdos _conciencia de naru

El cap será narrado por naruto

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Necesito unas clases**

Es un hermoso y soleado día de verano, me encuentro descansando en un pequeño claro del bosque con el resto de mi equipo, ya hace dos años que traje a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, pensé que seria más difícil, pero lo encontré muy cansado como para poder replicarme. Hemos cambiado, aunque solo sea un poco, pero hemos cambiado, Sakura-chan participa más en las misiones que nos asignan, aunque no se porque Sasuke le sigue llamando estorbo aun cuando ella se encarga de curar nuestras heridas durante las misiones. Sasuke sigue siendo bastante frío, pero ahora rechaza el mismo a sus fans, en vez de solo ignorarlas, las chicas dicen que besa bastante bien, pero Sasuke dice que nunca ha besado a ninguna de ellas, me pregunto si será cierto que besa tan bien… ¿¡Pero que estoy pensando?! A mi me gusta Sakura-chan y punto. En cuanto a mí a pesar de tener dieciocho nunca he tenido novia, no es que me falten pretendientes, pero es que ninguna me atrae, Sakura-chan dice que soy demasiado inocente para mi edad. A si, por poco lo olvido soy el encargado de "cuidar" de Sasuke desde que lo traje de vuelta, no pasamos mucho tiempo solos ya que Sakura-chan nos acompaña siempre que puede.

-nee Sakura-chan, ¿quieres ir a comer un helado?- pregunte con una sonrisa- "tal vez por fin pueda decláramele"-

-Lo siento naruto, pero ya he quedado con unas amigas- mira su reloj- se me hace tarde, tal vez otro día, adiós sasuke-kun adiós naruto-

-mph- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de sasuke, sakura-chan lo tomó como un "adiós"

-adiós Sakura-chan- dije con un poco de tristeza- "¿Por qué siempre hay algo que impide que le diga a Sakura-chan mis sentimientos?"

_Tal vez el destino quiera que primero aprendas unas cosas._

Ahí esta mi conciencia, realmente molesta y solo aparece cuando le da la gana ¿Cómo que cosas debería de aprender primero?

_Para empezar, si no mal recuerdo nunca has besado a nadie, no creo que a Sakura le gusten los chicos sin experiencia, ya vez que su anterior novio según ella era un experto en el arte._

¡Pero si he besado a alguien! _El beso con Sasuke no cuenta, a menos de que te hayas ido a la otra banqueta _¿Cómo que la otra banqueta? Estoy en un bosque aquí no hay

banquetas _me refiero a que no eres gay ¿o si?_ Claro que no soy gay, me gusta Sakura-chan _aunque ella no es muy femenina que digamos, casi parece hombre _¡No insultes a Sakura-chan! Bueno y ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda a besar? _Podrías pedirle clases a Sasuke, todas las chicas dicen que es muy bueno _No creo que me quiera ayudar, siempre que Sakura-chan llega a hablar conmigo Sasuke me mira mal, creo que le gusta _¿Cómo sabes que a quien mira mal es a ti? Además nunca sabrás si no le preguntas _tienes razón, aunque ni idea a que te refieras con lo primero, iré ahora mismo a preguntarle… ¿eh? ¿Dónde se ha metido Sasuke?

-Estoy justo detrás de ti dobe- esa es la voz de Sasuke, pero ¿me ha leído el pensamiento?- no, no te he leído el pensamiento-

Mentira, si me leyó el pensamiento y lo hizo de nuevo.

-No es mentira, no te he leído el pensamiento- me dice con voz calmada, pero claramente comienza a desesperarse- es que eres predecible-

-ah, teme ya me habías asustado- _pídeselo ahora-_ nee Sasuke…-

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta fríamente

-yo… este… quisiera- no puedo evitar trabarme, después de todo es una propuesta un tanto extraña.

-habla de una vez usuratonkashi que no tengo todo el día- de hecho lo tiene, no tenemos nada mas que hacer, porque oba-chan nos dio el día libre

-¿Meenseñariasabesar?- _Naru se te olvidó separar las palabras_

-Repítelo y esta vez intenta respirar- me dice, tomo un poco de aire e intento hablar lo más calmado y pausado que puedo.

-yo lo que quería era saber si tu- no se porque pero un pequeño tono carmesí comienza a aparecer en mis mejillas- si tu… ¿me enseñarías a besar tebayo?-

Alzó una ceja, creo que esa pregunta si no se la esperaba, pero claro ¿quién espera que su mejor amigo le haga una propuesta así?

-¿yo?- me pregunta incrédulo, yo solo asiento- ¿Por qué yo?

-pues porque…- de veras ¿por qué el? _Porque las chicas dicen que besa bastante bien_ A si, por eso, por fin dices algo útil _¿Qué insinúas con eso?_ ¿Yo? Nada, ¿Qué es insinuar?_Naru, se que eres inocente, pero no para tanto ahora respóndele que se ha de estar desesperando- _ya sabes eres mi mejor amigo y las chicas dicen que besas bastante bien-

-no se donde sacan eso- dijo Sasuke con molestia- ¿y por qué no aprendes sobre la marcha?-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo que sobre la marcha?-

-Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no aprendes con tu novia, mediante la practica?- me dice un tanto ¿dolido? Debió de ser mi imaginación, ¿por qué Sasuke podría estar dolido? ¿Se habrá golpeado? _O podría ser que le gustes _¿¡pero qué estas diciendo!? Sasuke no es gay… creo.

- porque…- me avergüenza un poco tener que admitirlo- no tengo novia tebayo-

-¿no tienes?- me pregunta un tanto sorprendido- yo pensé que si-

-es que quería pedírselo a Sakura-chan, pero aun no puedo declarármele- le digo con un poco de vergüenza.

-ah- será mi imaginación o la voz del teme se escucho ¿triste?_Te digo, puede que le gustes _No puede ser eso… tal vez… o no ¡También le gusta Sakura-chan! Ahora si que de seguro no querrá ayudarme _nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas._

-entonces Sasuke ¿me vas a enseñar o no?-

-lo haré dobe- su mirada tiene cierto brillo maléfico que no me gusta- y te aseguro que vas a aprender-

-¿cu-cuándo empezamos tebayo?- pregunto con algo de miedo, su mirada si que asusta.

-Si quieres empezamos ahora- se esta acercando, mi corazón se acelera y no entiendo porque _aww estas enamorado_¿¡qué!? ¿¡Yo enamorado del teme!? ¡Para nada! A mi me gusta Sakura-chan _eso dices ahora, ya veremos al rato _¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?! _Naada_ ese nada me suena a algo _¿qué no piensas contestarle a Sasuke? _A si, ya me había olvidado de él por platicar contigo _sí, échame la culpa a mi, todo mundo lo hace _que sensible _¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?_

-me-mejor empecemos mañana que ya esta oscureciendo tebayo- me siento nervioso por la mirada de Sasuke, no logro descifrar de que tipo de mirada es ¿malvada? ¿Traviesa? ¿Pervertida? ¡No! ¡Esa definitivamente no puede ser! Aunque tratándose de Sasuke cualquier cosa es posible.

¿En que lio me he metido tebayo? Mañana comienzo mis clases para besar… con mi mejor amigo y rival.

* * *

**Qué tal? ¿Me quedo bien? Kukuku otochan no sabe en lo que se mete, por cierto ese complejo de que a la conciencia de naru le echen la culpa de todo es mio u.u aunque a mi me divierte decir Si echame la culpa, yo soy la culpable de todo x3**

**Waa tengo la peli 4 d naruto en DVD x3 kukuku agradezco a luigi por indirectament obligarme a aprender a grabar DvDs Naru peca de inocente x3**

**Reviews??**

**Vamos deja un review o enfrentate a mi maldicion y a q mi trigrito ANBU te persiga por la eternidad ¬¬**

******Edit 2: si un navegador nu te muestra bien la pagina usa otro y veras como funciona bien n-n  
**


	2. ¿con los ojos cerrados?

**Bueno aqui el segundo cap de mi fic, he descubierto que el navegador se turna para mostrar mal la pagina U¬¬ asi que si uno no les muestra bien el fic, usen otro U¬¬ internet rarooo como sea algunos piensan que la conciencia de naru esel kyubi, pero la conciencia de naru es... yo x3 asi es trabajo de conciencia medio tiempo x3 ah y en este cap aparecera el kyubi.**

**Dedicado a: Kariina, que siempre es la primera en leer parte de este fic x3**

-blabla- los personajes hablan x3

-"blabla"- los personajes piensan x3 aunq en este cap no piensan U¬¬

_dadsdsd _yo haciendo mi trabajo de conciencia

**sdasds **el kyubi ayudandome a fastidiar a naru

* * *

Ya es de día, no tengo ganas de despertar, pero un olor a ramen y un "ya esta servido Naruto" me hacen empezar con mi rutina diaria, somnoliento recorro los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llego al baño_ no puedo creer que lleves medio año viviendo con el y aun no puedas llegar sin perderte al baño._

Ignoro a mi molesta conciencia y me lavo la cara para despertarme bien… ¿eh? ¿Olvidé mencionar que vivo con el teme? Perdón, es que no lo considere importante _¿¡cómo no va a ser importante si es la persona que te gusta!? _¡Que no me gusta Sasuke! _Eso dices ahora, y ahora mejor termina recuerda lo que hizo Sasuke la ultima vez que te tardaste en bajar _cierto, me tiro mi precioso ramen _no te pongas a llorar ahora y mejor baja._

-Ohayo gozaimazu (1) Sasuke tebayo- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ohayo gozaimazu? Naruto es la 1pm- me reprocha con su fría e inexpresiva mirada.

-¿y por qué no me despertaste antes?- pregunto antes de sentarme a comer mi ramen.

-Lo intenté, pero no dejabas de gritar entre sueños 'deja de decir mentiras maldita conciencia a mi no me gusta…' después gritaste un millón de cosas que no entendí- ¿Es mi imaginación o se esta burlando de mi? _Naru realmente te imito muy bien _cállate_ estas sonrojado _¿en serio? _Sí_. Todo lo que atino a hacer es reír nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces dobe empezamos ya?- La voz de Sasuke tiene un tono muy sugestivo, pero… ¿empezar qué?

-¿Empezar qué Sasuke?- _Naru en verdad que tienes mala memoria._

-Las clases para besar que me pediste ayer… o acaso… ¿ya te arrepentiste?- Me dice con tono de regaño entremezclado con un poco de… ¿tristeza? No, no puede ser tristeza… ¿o si?

-N-no me he arrepentido- ¿yo dije eso? _Sí, y no intentes contradecirme, porque el gran Uzumaki Naruto nunca se retracta de sus palabras_- e-empecemos-

Otra vez esa sonrisa que no puedo descifrar apareció en su cara, daría lo que sea por saber de que tipo de sonrisa y mirada me esta dirigiendo en este preciso instante.

-lección 1: todo beso debe ser con los ojos cerrados- me dice con su tono de 'yo-lo-se-todo-y-tu-eres-un-baka'

-¿Por qué con los ojos cerrados?- _eres tan inocente, vamos a ver si el Uchiha te lo quita… _¿A qué te refieres con eso? _Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo._

-Esperaba que hicieras esa pregunta- ahora su sonrisa es malévola y me da miedo… mucho miedo.

Se esta acercando, de nuevo siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora _aww Naru estas sonrojado _¿qué parte de los otros cállate no has entendido? _Todo…_lo que sea, no es buen momento para tus malditas interrupciones _bueno, bueno te dejo solo con tu 'amorcito'_ Ahora siento los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos, pero también siento su negra y afilada mirada sobre mis orbes azules, me gusta… pero se siente realmente extraño tener su mirada fija en la mía… después de lo que me pareció una eternidad se separa de mi, de nuevo con sus sonrisas de medio lado, esta vez de… ¿triunfo? De tanto 

que sonríe comienzan a darme ganas de interrumpir las clases y gritar por toda Konoha ¡"apocalipsis"!

-N-no entiendo- digo con miedo y algo de dificultad, me siento como uno de esos foquitos de navidad…

-Cállate dobe la clase aún no termina- me dice con su tono frío y demandante- esta vez cierra los ojos-

De nuevo se acerca a mi, esta vez cierro mis ojos lentamente puedo sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos otra vez, pero se siente diferente… ¿está haciendo algo diferente?_ No, está haciendo lo mismo de antes, solo que con los ojos cerrados_ ¿cómo sabes eso? _Es un secreto y si te digo ya no será un secreto _ malvada… ¿dónde iba? A sí, Sasuke me esta besando… se siente tan… delicioso, de un momento a otro separa sus labios de los míos y yo abro lentamente mis ojos ¿por qué los abro tan lento? Así parece que temiera que todo fuera un sueño _te lo dije, estas enamorado _¡No lo estoy! Deja ya de molestar con eso ¿qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? _ No, la verdad no…_creo que comenzare a ignorarte…

-Bien usuratonkashi con eso termino la primera clase- la voz de Sasuke me saca de mis pensamientos, en serio el teme comienza a darme miedo, el brillo de sus ojos que no puedo descifrar ¿victoria? ¿Maldad? _¿Perversión quizás?_ Esa no puede ser **conociendo a ese Uchiha cualquier cosa puede ser **genial tebayo ahora el maldito zorro se mete en mis conversaciones con mi molesta conciencia ** No podía dejarla divertirse sola.**

-usuratonkashi- **tu amante te habla **¡cállate!- ¿te sientes bien? Has estado muy callado-

-Sí, me siento de maravilla- digo con una sonrisa, maldito zorro y maldita conciencia por su culpa Sasuke se preocupo por mí _bien que te gusta que lo haga._

-¿Ya entendiste porque se besa con los ojos cerrados?-

-S-sí-

-Entonces continuaremos con tus clases mas tarde, que recuerda que hoy tenemos misión- ¿misión? A si, la misión, lo había olvidado _¿y así piensas ser hokage?_

-Espera Sasuke, antes de irnos dime una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?-

-Pensé que solo me darías consejos- **Te has sonrojado un poco niño **_¡¿un poco!? ¡Parece un foco!-_ no que lo llevarías a la practica-

-¿De que sirven mis consejos si no puedes practicarlos justo después de que te los de?- estoy seguro que su media sonrisa tiene un toque de picardía- ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde-

-Si- digo antes de salir de la casa a completar la misión que oba-chan me dio.

Termine mi primera clase para besar… con mi mejor amigo… ahora sé que me metí en un lio enorme…

* * *

**Proximo cap: ¿Sin respirar?**

**Encuenta x3 le metemos un cap especial dedicado a tipos de beso? Y otro de lemon? O solo un de esos dos?**

**Espero la respuesta en sus lindos y hermosos reviews que me suben el animo y ayudan a que ustedes se mantengan con vida se los contestaria aqui mismo, pero recuerdo en algun lado haber leido q iba contra las normas u.u muchas gracias por sus 17 reviews en el primer cap  
**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. ¿Respirar o no respirar?

Si ya se que me tarde en escribir este cap, pero comprendanme tenia q estudiar y luego que tu madre ronde y se ponga a ver que estas haciendo no es muy comodo saben? ¬¬

Bueno ya me graude de secundaria, ahora a la prepa, pero en fin seguire escribiendo x3

y en noticias que si tienen que ver con el fic, le cambie el titulo al cap por que bueno me parecio mejor dejarlo en un pequeño dilema x3

** recuerden que los navegadores pueden mostrar incompleta la pagina asi que solo cambien de navegador n-n**

ahora comencemos la historia

Naruto no me pertenece, un muñequito de gaara si, pero naruto no ToT

-...-los personajes hablan

_safsdasds_ la conciencia de naru se mete

**asasaasda **el zorro se mete tambien

* * *

**¿Respirar o no respirar?**

-ah estoy harto de tener que hacer siempre ese tipo de misiones tebayo- me recuesto en el sofá ¿Qué que tipo de misión hice? Estuve transportando el sake de la borracha de oba-chan- puf sasuke ¿por qué traicionaste a la aldea? Con este tipo de misiones nunca seré hokage-

-Estaba desesperado por poder, y recuerda que fuiste tu quien se ofreció a 'cuidarme'- ahí esta de nuevo ese tono de superioridad, algún día se lo quitare _pero no creo que ese día llegue pronto_ tan feliz que estaba hasta que tenias que aparecer _bueno, es que simplemente no puedes vivir sin mi Naru-chan _¡no me llames Naru-chan! ¡Y por supuesto que puedo vivir sin ti!- ¿continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente?-

-¿eh?- **lo de las clases mocoso **_¿o acaso ya no te acuerdas? Sasuke se sentirá muy mal si es así _**Sí, no creo que a ese Uchiha le siente muy bien que se te anden olvidando las cosas que tu mismo pediste** ya cállense los dos que me desesperan, vayan a hacer sus planes maléficos a otra cabeza **¿se te olvida que yo estoy sellado en tu cuerpo? Brincos diera si me dejaran libre para no tener que soportar a un mocoso como tu las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana **maldito zorro y ¿qué hay de ti maldita conciencia? Tu no estas sellada dentro de mi cuerpo _Naru-chan yo no puedo irme, soy tu conciencia, además tengo contrato para serlo hasta que te mueras o hasta que a los cerdos les salgan alas y logren la paz mundial _¿No será acaso hasta que vuelen? _Nop, hasta que logren la paz mundial, ahora contéstale bien a Sasuke que ya se ha de haber desesperado._- A si, continuemos ¿cuál es la siguiente lección tebayo?-

-Nuestra siguiente lección es: Besos de lengua- en su cara se forma una sonrisa prepotente y sus ojos tienen un cierto brillo extraño, parecido a la de aquella vez que mato a su hermano cuando fuimos a los videojuegos ¿qué cuándo paso eso? Pues una vez cuando estábamos de misión nos encontramos a mi cuñado y… ¡un momento! ¿¡Cómo acabo de llamar a itachi!? _Cuñado, ya ves Naru-chan ya lo estas aceptando _¡que no me llames Naru-chan! ¡Y no estoy aceptando nada! **Vamos asúmelo, eres gay y aparte te gusta Sasuke **¡No es verdad! ¡Y aunque fuera gay nunca me enamoraría del idiota de Sasuke! _Eso si que es amor apache_- en esta lección podrás elegir, entre respirar y no respirar-

-¿Qué diferencia hace el respirar o no respirar tebayo?- pregunto _Ah Naru eres tan inocente _**haber si el Uchiha te lo quita **_yo creo que si, porque las encuestas dicen que de estas lecciones no sale virgen _¡¿Cuáles encuestas!? ¡Por supuesto que saldré virgen! **Las encuestas no están de acuerdo** ¡ya párenle con las malditas encuestas!

-Eres tan predecible dobe, sabia que harías esa pregunta- ay no se esta acercando de nuevo, pero se ha detenido justo a escasos centímetros de mis labios, no se porque, pero de cierta forma me siento algo molesto _te digo, estas enamorado _**además ya te gusto que ese chico Uchiha te besara **¡Dejen de decir mentiras!- en este respira, pero hazlo por la nariz- me dice al oído y no puedo evitar sentir mi cuerpo estremecer.

Se devolvió a estar a escasos centímetros de distancia de mis labios y luego de lo que me parecieron minutos cortó la distancia, casi de inmediato sentí su lengua pedir paso hacia mi boca, quise negárselo, pero finalmente cedí, no pude negárselo ¿por qué no pude negárselo? _Ya te gustó _**si, por eso no le niega nada **¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? _La verdad, la verdad… no_ les aseguro que si no fuera porque me estoy peleando con las voces de mi cabeza…tal vez deba ver a un psicólogo… en fin si no fuera porque solo son simples voces que no se porque no puedo ignorar, les aseguro que una gota se estaría resbalando por mi sien **que genio, ya cásate con el mocoso Uchiha ¡**cállense de una buena vez!

¿Dónde estaba? A si, Sasuke esta recorriendo toda mi cavidad bucal, mi lengua empuja a la suya en un fallido intento de sacarlo de mi boca, al parecer lo tomo como un reto y entrelazo su lengua a la mía, se siente tan extraño y a la vez tan…delicioso, al sentir como el aire comenzaba a escasear intente separarme, pero los brazos de Sasuke ya me habían rodeado por la cintura teniéndome en un agarre donde puede controlar todos o por lo menos la mayoría de mis movimientos, no me queda de otra mas que hacer caso a las instrucciones del teme y respirar por la nariz, bueno por lo menos ya no me faltara el aire. A los pocos minutos separa su boca de la mía, pero no me suelta, realmente siento que estoy mas rojo que un tomate _deja de sentirlo, estas mas rojo que un tomate._

-Muy bien dobe, ahora no respires e intenta durar lo mas que tus pobres pulmones aguanten- ¿Sasuke es sádico o qué? _Bueno es que te ha dado a escoger para tu comodidad, pero la mayoría de las personas, o al menos tengo entendido que no se respira _**Agradece que el chico te da a escoger, aunque cuando te quiten lo virgen dudo que te dejen escoger **¡¿Cómo que escoger!? _Pues si, no es que este diciendo que Sasuke no tenga muchas pintas de uke, pero si tienes mas pintas que él por lo escandaloso y lo inocente, aunque quien sabe tal vez te deje ser seme en tu cumpleaños o navidad _maldita.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, ahora tomo mi barbilla atrayéndome hacia el, en un impulso casi automático cierro mis ojos y entre abro mis labios, Sasuke no duda ni un segundo en aprovechar y meter de nueva cuenta su lengua, esta vez muevo un poco mas mi lengua buscando contacto con la suya, no se como ni cuando, pero de repente siento una enorme necesidad de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua jugueteando con la mía… el aire me falta, aun sin saber porque intento conseguir aire de la boca de sasuke, pero al ser insuficiente para soportar otro rato lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas lejos de mi.

Por fin algo de aire, mi respiración tarda un poco en volver a la normalidad _¿no ha estado tan mal o si? _**Pensé que durarías menos, me has sorprendido mocoso, tienes buenos pulmones **¿es qué acaso no pueden dejar de entrometerse en mi vida?_ Si no lo hacemos ¿en qué nos entretendríamos? _**Si niño, sabes estar encerrado es un tanto aburrido**…

-Bien dobe ¿respiraras o no respiraras?- su sonrisa es victoriosa de nuevo, su mirada no se de repente me pareció ver un brillo maléfico que parecía gritar 'púdrete basura rosa te gané'… me pregunto cuando fue que aprendí a leer las miradas de la gente _creo que lo aprendiste desde aquella vez de los videojuegos _si, podría ser, aunque ¿la basura puede ser rosa? ¿Y cómo fue que Sasuke le ganó a la basura? ¿Habrán hecho una competencia? **El golpe que te diste de chiquito ya te hizo efecto** pero si lo que me golpee fue la rodilla ¿cómo es que eso me podría afectar de otra forma que no fuese dejándome sin correr? **Ya ves mocoso, ya ves **_lamento interrumpir su pequeña charla de demonio a contenedor, pero creo que Sasuke quiere una respuesta _por su culpa siempre me ando olvidando que estoy platicando con Sasuke _si échame la culpa, yo soy la culpable de todo lo que te pasa _andas sensible de nuevo, deberías tomar vacaciones _no puedo, lo dice mi contrato._

-creo que no respirare tebayo- contesto luego de pensar un poco.

-¿Puedo saber por qué dobe?- me pregunta, no entiendo para que quiere saber, pero no veo porque no le deba de decir

-…-está bien es un tanto vergonzoso decírselo _¿Pero a mi me dirás el porque no vas a respirar? _Bueno… a ti tampoco te diré **¿y a mi mocoso? **Si te digo a ti seria como decirle a mi conciencia así que no y no vuelvan a preguntar-…no-

-Esta bien, no importa- luego susurra algo que creo haber entendido mal, pero lo que oí fue 'en la cama me lo dirás de todas formas' no hay forma de que Sasuke pueda haber dicho algo como eso _claro que hay forma _¿a si? ¿Cómo? _Pues fácil, mueve los labios y pronuncia esas palabras _a veces puedes ser tan odiosa- nuestra siguiente clase comenzara…ahora-

De nuevo esa mirada con ese brillo indescifrable para mi, estoy seguro que lo que viene no me va a gustar para nada _te va a gustar, yo lo sé_ ¡tu cállate! ¡No te metas en mis líneas finales de capitulo! En fin esta fue mi segunda lección de besos, antes no estaba muy seguro, pero ahora se que me he metido en un gran problema del cual no se como voy a salir… espero salir ileso... _no lo creo _¡que no te metas a mis notas!

* * *

**Hora: **12:12am

**Escucho:** your love is a lie-simple plan

Como bien dice el kyubi las encuestas no estan de acuerdo con que naruto salga virgen x3

saben sin respirar si dependes mucho de la otra persona, pero se siente deliciso ¬... em si alguien de mi familia esta leyendo esto quiero que sepa que no pienso dar explicaciones de como lo se ¬/¬

y con lo del agarre por la cintura si es de cierta forma creanme que si te pueden usar de titere ¬¬ y si tampoco voy a dar explicaciones de como obtuve ese conocimiento

Recuerden sus reviews son presiados como el oro, se acepta de todo y ayudan a que un tigre anbu no vaya tras ustedes

tambien recuerden que los navegadores pueden mostrar incompleta la pagina asi que solo cambien de navegador n-n

¿Reviews?


	4. ¡¿Qué un beso dónde significa que!

**N/A **bueno quisiera perdirles disculpas por tardarme tanto en sacar este capitulo... no, no me fui de "investigacion" bueno fuera, pero la escuela esta primero, puf y la inspiracion se fue de vaga, y luego mi odio repentino-que aun no me quito del todo- a cualquier cosa romantica; en fin wenu ahora el capitulo que siento haberlas tenido esperando tanto.

Bien ya se que quieren el cap, pero primero tengo que decir algo mas, Paulina espero que el banco de sangre tenga suficiente para ti y todas a las que este cap les cause hemorragia. Tsunade25 nunc dejaria que pasara eso, pero mi inspiracion si que es vaga. Espero realmente haber mejorado aun que sea un poquito en mi fic si no seguí algunos de los consejos que men dado es porque en serio por más que los leia no entendia como correguir algunos de mis errores. Y para no seguir aburriendolos disculpen algunos errores ortograficos mi corrector de word dejo de servir y no tengo otra computadora.

**Dedicado a: Izumi mi okasan por razones que tal vez les cuente en otro fic y a kari-onechan que me estuvo preguntando que cuando saldria este capitulo.**

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 4: ¡¿Qué un beso dónde significa que?!**

_Lamentamos interrumpir el principio del capitulo ¿qué? ¿Aún no ha empezado? Mucho mejor así no interrumpo nada. Buen lo que les informo es que al kyubi y a mi nos han pagado una vacaciones por parte de no se quien… la carta dice que de producción… ni siquiera sabía que teniamos producción… cada día se aprende algo nuevo; en fin yo no puedo tomar vacaciones dado que solo las puedo tomar si a los cerdos les salen alas y logran la paz mundial._

**Que cosas, acabo de ver a un cerdo con alas ¡logrando la paz mundial! Así que vayamos de vacaciones.**

_Pero no sin antes avisarle a naru-chan, no se vaya a preocupar. Bien ahora comenzamos con el capitulo que ya se había tardado en salir._

-nuestra siguiente clase comenzara…ahora-

Tragué saliva, no podía y parte de mi no quería saber que era lo que venía.

_Naru-chan, nos han pagado unas vacaciones así que el kyubi y yo nos iremos por hoy._

¿Comó les pudieron haber pagado unas vacaciones? No importa, la realidad dejó de sonar coherente desde que escucho voces en mi cabeza…

_Cuidate, no comas tierra y ¡no pierdas la virginidad mientras no estamos!_

¡Cállate, no hay forma de que eso pase!

**No cuentes con que llegues virgen al final de esto… ahora si nos vamos.**

¡Por fin se fueron! Gracias al cielo, aunque sea un poco, por fin podré tener mi mente par a mi solito sin escuchar otra voz en mi cabeza que no sea la mía.

-hoe dobe ¿conoces el significado de un beso?- me pregunta Sasuke tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-No sabía ni besar antes de pedirte las clases ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?- pregunto un poco enojado, aunque ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

_Una pregunta que Sasuke hizo, además el es el profesor no tu, él es el que hace las preguntas aquí._

**Si niño así que mas te vale obedecer todas sus ordenes**

_¿Y si le pide que se tire de un precipicio?_

**Pues tendrá que hacerlo**

¡Por supuesto que no me tirare de un precipicio! ¿¡Y no les habían pagado unas vacaciones para que no molestaran!? ¡No se fueron ni cinco minutos!

… _cierto… aunque yo no puedo tener vacaciones, porque…_

¡Ya me lo se de memoria! ¡Ahora lárguense! ¡Tienen vacaciones pagadas así que vayan a disfrutarlas!

_Vaya que humor…_

**Ya cásate niño…**

_En fin vámonos y dejemos a los amantes solos…_

¡Sasuke no es mi amante!!!

_Como digas, nos vamos…_

¡Por fin! Algo de paz mental.

-Así que no lo conoces- acerco mi rostro hacia el y a escasos milímetros de mi boca susurró- déjame enseñarte- mi corazón se acelera, ya no se que mas esperar después de todo lo que hizo el teme el día de hoy.- Pero pon mucha atención, porque no pienso repetirlo-

-Si te besan en la mano es señal de que te adoran- sus labios suavemente se posan sobre mi mano, que esta temblando ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso, si se supone a mi aun me gusta Sakura? ¿Será que el teme me gusta? ¡Dattebayo! ¿¡Por qué tuve que mandar de vacaciones a mi conciencia y al zorro!? ¡Ellos me ayudarían aunque fuera molestándome!

En algún lugar de las playas de algún lugar remotamente escondido se pueden observar a un zorro gigante de nueve colas y a una persona encapuchada.

-¿Por qué utilizas una capucha negra con este calor?- preguntó el zorro con voz demoníaca a la persona encapuchada.

-¡Porque soy la conciencia de Naru-chan y nadie puede conocer mi identidad!- se echó aire con un abanico- pero me estoy cocinando, eso de vivir en el anonimato ya no suena tan bien-

-¿oye y si el mocoso nos necesita?-

-¡Que más quisiera yo que me necesitaran!- puso su mano cubierta por la manga sobre la capucha y agregó en tono dramático- ¡Pero Naru-chan parece querer vivir la vida loca sin mí!-

-¿la vida loca?- cuestionó el zorro

-Si kyubi la vida loca, como esa de la canción de Ricky Martin- suspirando pesadamente agregó- de todos modos ya volveremos a molestarlo en otro momento, ¡Ahora a la competencia de surf!-

Alzó su mano como apuntando al cielo; ella y el kyubi fueron corriendo hacia el mar cada uno con su tabla de surf.

Pero volviendo a nuestra historia principal…

-cuando te dan un beso en la mejilla- se acerca mi oreja izquierda y agrega casi en un susurro- solo quiere tu amistad-

Esta vez no ha hecho como la vez anterior, que besó mi mano… ¿Por qué?

_Porque no quiere simplemente tu amistad_

¿¡No estabas de vacaciones!?

_Estaba, pero las olas me trajeron de regreso y dime ¿me extrañaste?_

No mucho, realmente no te fuiste ni media hora.

_En media hora pueden pasar muchas cosas ¿sigues siendo virgen?_

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? ¡Por supuesto que sigo siendo virgen tebayo! Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste al kyubi?

**Aquí estoy niño, ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tus clases, ya tendrás tiempo de agradecernos el haber vuelto.**

Yo no tengo porque agradecerles nada tebayo…

-Si te besan en el cuello, te quiere única y exclusivamente para él o ella- baja su cara hasta mi cuello y posa sus labios sobre el, se siente raro y da un poco de cosquillas… auch.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Me mordió…

_Si sales virgen de esto, créeme que será un milagro._

Me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea que regresaras…

-¡teme eso me dolió tebayo!- le reclamo, esto me va a dejar marca tebayo…

-je, dobe no te quejes y pon atención- me trata como si fuera un idiota, ni siquiera me mira cuando me habla, un día de estos lo voy a venir regalando a la primera chica desesperada que pase por enfrente de mi.

Pasa de mi cuello a mi oído izquierdo, puedo escuchar el suave ritmo de su respiración, en realidad no se que estoy sintiendo, por una parte me siento seguro, los brazos de Sasuke me rodean, como temiendo que me fuera… bueno tal vez no tema que me vaya, pero yo tengo también tengo miedo ¿de qué? Quien sabe.

_Porque de todos modos no escaparías y tienes miedo de que te deje._

Calladita te ves más bonita… te hubieras quedado en la playa.

**¿Para que vivas la vida loca niño? Ni lo sueñes, si vas a dejar de ser virgen, nosotros tenemos que estar presentes.**

Necesito ir a un psiquiatra a la de ya… aunque como no me puedo escapar del agarre de Sasuke creo que esperaré. Ahora cállense un rato por amor de dios.

- cuando es en el oído, esta jugando- sopla suavemente en mi oído, lo que no se si me da cosquillas, me molesta, o ambas y luego agregó- y si es en lado izquierdo del lado del oído, no le importas solo esta… jugando-

Pasó de mi oído a mi cabello y comenzó a dar besos en el ¿Qué se fumó Sasuke?

-Sasuke ¿Qué te fumaste?- le pregunto con un ojo cerrado, no se ni porque cierro mi ojo. Como respuesta bufa como burlándose de mi pregunta.

-No me he fumado nada, cuando alguien te besa el pelo… no puede vivir sin ti- eso me ha sonado a indirecta, pero debe ser mi imaginación y el hecho de necesitar un psicólogo urgentemente, para dejar de oír voces en mi cabeza.

-ah- no me salen las palabras, es como si de repente me hubiera quedado mudo.

-un beso en la frente- quitó la bandana de mi rostro y posó sus labios sobre mi frente ahora desnuda, fue un roce muy suave, aun así no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentir mi corazón latir bastante más rápido de lo normal.- significa que esa persona espera que estén juntos para siempre-

Ahora posó sus labios en mi hombro derecho ¿y eso que significara?

_¿Qué Sasuke fuma droga y no comparte?_

¡Sasuke no fuma! ¡Mucho menos se droga! Aunque después de hoy comienzo a pensar diferente…

-Sasuke ¿con qué te drogas?- ¿yo dije eso? ¿Desde cuando me importa con que se droga? ¿Será acaso que yo también quiero droga?

**O podría ser que te preocupe la salud del uchiha, no creo que quieras droga, mandaste a Sakura a freír espárragos cuando te ofreció un poco**

¿Sakura-chan me ofreció droga?No lo recuerdo… ni siquiera me gustan los espárragos tebayo…

-¡yo no me drogo usuratonkashi!- su voz sonó molesta ¿por qué?

_No sé, puede ser, tal vez porque cierto rubio le insinuó que se drogaba, cuando en realidad solo le estaba dando ejemplos acerca de la clase._

Tú también lo insinuaste.

_Pero él a mi no me puede oír._

-si alguien te besa en el hombro esa persona lo que quiere es… tenerte- sonrió de una forma maliciosa que causa un estremecimiento por toda mi piel, pueden sear ideas mías, pero… ¿es mi imaginación o Sasuke usa nuestras clases para seducirme?

_Son ideas tuyas naru-chan, Sasuke es incapaz de hacer algo como eso._

**Si niño no es que este enamorado de ti ni nada de ese tipo, solo es tu mejor amigo dándote clases sobre besos.**

_¿A quién se le ocurriría la macabra idea de seducirte en una clase de besos?_

Muy bien, eso me olio a sarcasmo.

_¿Sarcasmo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?_

Muy graciosa, estoy seguro de que sabes a la perfección el significado de sarcasmo.

-muy bien dobe antes de terminar la clase e irnos a dormir _juntos_- la última palabra la dijo casi en un suspiro, pero aun así pude oirla ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Yo tengo mi habitación y el la suya.

_Bueno tal vez… no sé, deverías dormir con Sasuke esta noche y hacer una "pijamada"_

¿Una pijamada? ¡Eso es de chicas! ¡No pienso tener una pijamada con Sasuke!

_Como te dije en la primera clase, eso dices ahora, ya veremos que dices después._

-si alguien te da un beso en la cabeza- acto seguido besó mi cabeza como si yo fuera un niño pequeño- significa que eres su todo, ahora dobe vamonos a dormir-

-está bien- me deshago de su agarre, que ya hasta había olvidado que me tenía entre sus brazos y comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación, pero inmediatamente después de que doy el primer paso Sasuke me sostiene por un brazo y cuando volveo a mirar trae ese maldito brillo en los ojos que por más que lo veo no puedo leerlo.

-oh no dobe, esta noche duermes en mi cuarto- su voz se oyó más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

Intenté soltarme un par de veces, pero por alguna razón no logro hacer fuerzas sufucientes como para safarme, así que, resignado sigo a Sasuke hasta su cuarto.

_¡Que sacrificio Naruto! Y te lo sije, terminaras haciendo pijamada con Sasuke._

**¿Cuánto apuestas a que no llega virgen a mañana?**

_No tengo dinero, pero tengo este lindo baúl de los recuerdos con las experiencias más vergonzosas de naru-chan ¿y tu qué tienes?_

**Acepto y yo tengo este album de fotos de todo el mundo, las tomé cuando aún no me encerraban en el cuerpo de un mocoso rubio.**

¡¡Oigan pienso llegar virgen a mañana!!

**Entonces haz tu apuesta, no es divertido si no hay alguien que apueste en contra.**

Pero soy menor de edad…

**¡Qué importa! Tú solo hazlo, ni quien se entere.**

Muy bien… no sé que apostar ¿qué les doy si ganan?

_¡Un viaje a paris! ¡Paris, Francia! ¿Entendido?_

**¡Sake! No he probado una gota en… ¿cuántos años tienes?**

Todavia lo del sake, pero no pienso darte un viaje a paris, pide otra cosa.

_Umm entonces quiero… ¡un cerdito volador!_

Esos no existen…

_Entonces disfrazate de un lindo zorrito en navidad y regalatele a Sasuke. (1)_

Si eso hace que guardes silencio, perfecto, lo haré. Entré en el cuarto de Sasuke, quien después de mi entrada cerró la puerta y estoy seguro de haber oido del click del seguro.

-oye teme, se me olvidó mi pijama- le reclamo, no es nada cómodo dormir con esta ropa.

-no importa, de todos modos no la necesitarás- ok, ya me dio miedo estar encerrado en la habitación y que dijera que no iba a necesitar mi pijama.

-¿p-por qué no?- el miedo se hizo notar en mi voz y creo que él lo notó.

-porque nuestra siguiente clase esta apunto de comenzar- me tomó por las muñecas y me arrojó contra la cama.

¿Por qué me metí en este lio? La tercera lección no ha empezado y ya siento que lo que viene me dolerá, ese brillo en los ojos de Sasuke no me gusta para nada y la forma en que sostiene mis muñecas y el hecho de que tenga su pierna izquierda entre mis piernas me hace pensar… talvez no gane la apuesta…

* * *

**(1) Naruto se disfrazó de zorrito y se autoregalo a sasuke en mi fic "Caos Navideño"**

**N/A Bien creo que para el siguiente capitulo o ya es año nuevo o tal vez incluso una fecha mas tardada, espero que la espera no sea muy larga mientras tanto ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz san calcetin!! (?) Recuerden se aceptan agradecimientos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, reviews bomba(?), peticiones, tomatazos, frutazos... la ultima palabra existe? En fin sean bondadosos y dejenle un lindo review a esta historia.**

_¿Reviews?_


	5. ¿¡Qué cuantos tipos de besos hay?

****

**N/A primero que nada gomenasai por no tenerles el cap mas pronto y para colmo solo tenerles la mitad ToT pero comprendanme nu ha sido un muy buen año, el amor de mi vida, mi perrita se fue al cielo de los perros y wenu nu tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada y la escuela y los problemas emocionales, en fin, espero les guste y me sepan disculpar por la tardanza**

**Dedicado a: a quien si tenga con quien usar estas clases XD y a one-chan y a todos los que dejan un hermoso review**

CAPITULO 5:

**¿¡Qué cuantos tipos de besos hay!?** **¿¡Qué clase de cosas lees Sasuke!?****

* * *

**

_Primero que nada el zorro y yo no apareceremos casi en el capitulo ya que estaremos comiendo palomitas mientras vemos a Naru-chan recibiendo una educativa experiencia._

**No olvides que veremos si pierde o no la apuesta. En fin comenzamos.**

-porque nuestra siguiente clase esta apunto de comenzar- me tomó por las muñecas y me arrojó contra la cama.

-Sasuke, pero si acabamos de tener una clase, además ya es de noche y mañana tenemos misión tebayo- desvió mi mirada para no encontrarme con la suya.

-técnicamente usuratonkashi aun no termino la clase y ¿qué tiene de malo dos clases seguidas?- pasa de sujetarme las muñecas con una mano cada una a retenerlas con un solo brazo, mientras que con la otra mano me obliga a mirarle.

Ese brillo, ese brillo yo lo he visto antes, lo ha tenido por lo menos una vez en cada clase, pero antes de esto ya había aparecido ¿Dónde? … Ya recuerdo, un vez que me encontré una moneda tirada en el suelo, me agache para recogerla y cuando me levante Sasuke tenía ese mismo brillo ¿será que quiere mi moneda? Pero si ya la gaste en unas papas tebayo y el tiene mucho dinero.

-¿Se-seguro que podré recordarlo todo?- mi corazón esta latiendo como loco si sigo así necesitare uno nuevo, es un verdadero desconsiderado ¿qué no recuerda que saque las peores notas en la academia? ¿Cómo espera que recuerde todo si me junta las lecciones? ¡Ahora solo falta que me encargue tarea!

_La verdad que no es mala idea, ya me lo imagino "Naruto como tarea tienes que besar a cuanto tío bueno encuentres" o "Ahora pon en practica todo lo que te enseñe en… mi"_

**Gran imitación de Sasuke, ¿cuándo crees que comience a pedirle tareas?**

¡Oigan aquí nadie va a pedirme tareas tan extrañas!

-Estoy completamente seguro de que podrás recordarlo todo- más me vale que sí, luego agregó en un suspiro en mi oreja derecha- _porque estará grabado en tu cuerpo_-

¡¿Cómo que grabado en mi cuerpo!? En serio comienzo a pensar que Sasuke toma droga.

-¿De que va a tratar la clase?- tragó saliva, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y sus ojos me miran causándome un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo-Tipos de besos, mejor comenzamos para terminar antes de media noche que son bastantes- Un momento ¿Cuántos son bastantes? Conociendo a Sasuke seguro son mas de diez ¡¿Cómo se supone voy a recordar tantos tipos!? Ahora ha dejado mis brazos libres, pero sigue estando sobre mi- inclina la cabeza a la derecha-

No sé de qué va todo esto, pero Inclino mi cabeza tal y como él dijo. Se acerca a mi con la cabeza inclinada a la izquierda y sus labios se apoderan de los mios en lo que no he sabido si han sido solo segundos o minutos enteros.

-Ese dobe, se llama beso ladeado, es la forma preferida de beso en las películas, ahora siéntate y echa tu cabeza hacia atrás- se separa de mi lo suficiente para que pueda sentarme, al momento de echar mi cabeza hacia atrás su mano toma mi menton con suavidad, de nuevo comienza a besarme, pero esta vez de una forma muy suave y cariñosa.- ese es el beso inclinado, ¿estas comprendiendo?-

-Ss-i- en parte eso ha sido una mentira, no entiendo muy bien porque se llama así ese beso, pero que va, creo que voy a tener que tomar nota.

_Nosotros las tomamos por ti Naru-chan no te preocupes._

-Muy bien dobe, ahora por mas extraño que parezca, quiero que hagas exactamente lo mismo que yo- antes de terminar de procesar aquella frase, comenzó a chupar mis labios como si de fruta madura se tratase, de la impresión casi se me olvida que yo debo hacerlo, así que cuando veo que sede un poco, comienzo a chupar sus labios, mordisquearlos, justo igual que el.

Dios esto se siente tan genial… soy yo ¿o aquí hace calor? No importa, Sasuke acaricia mis labios levemente con su lengua, abro mi boca levemente lo suficiente para poder sacar mi lengua, yo también merezco un poco de control en este beso… ¡¿Un momento en que diablos estoy pensando!? ¿¡Que diablos me pasa!?

**El amor, las hormonas, eso te pasa.**

Y dale con el amor, y para tu información soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mis hormonas.

-hmph- ¿Qué le causara tanta gracia?- ese es un beso directo, me sorprende que duraras tanto, en fin pasemos a lo siguiente-

Sus labios presionaron fuertemente a los míos, no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando volvió a mirarme con su tan famosa mirada 'eres-un-baka-y-yo-lo-sé-todo'

-Ese es un beso de presión, se usa para iniciar una relación o terminarla, ahora…- tomó con sus dientes mi labio superior, yo un pude hacer mas que devolverle el beso besándole el labio inferior. Sasuke besa tan bien ¿a cuantas personas habrá besado? … ¡¿pero que estoy pensando!?

-Ese ha sido un "beso superior"- Sasuke se ve realmente lindo cuando sonríe… ¿¡QUE!? Necesito un psicólogo a la de ya- ahora vamos a ver el beso de broche- sujetó mis labios con los suyos y al cabo de un rato se separa quedando a milímetros de mi cara.

-Ese beso tiene una variante llamada "lucha de la lengua", donde quien realiza el beso toca con su lengua los dientes, las encías, la lengua o el paladar del otro- me explica con su tono "made in Uchiha".

-¿y por qué no lo pusiste en practica?- digo al ver que se quedo ahí como si sus clases fueran solo teoría… ¿un momento yo he dicho eso? ¿Qué le puso Sasuke a la comida? De seguro me ha drogado en algún momento de la sala a su habitación.

_O puede ser que te haya disgustado porque te has enamorado._

¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es así?

_Las veces que sean necesarias para que a los cerdos les salgan alas…_

Y logren la paz mundial.

_Déjame terminar, no, lo suficiente para que les salgan alas y sepan jugar póker, además de que obama tiene que terminar de repartidor de pizzas._

¿Quién es ese tal obama? No importa.

-¿Qué dobe querías que lo llevara a la práctica?- me dice con tono de burla-_ te lo enseñare mas tarde en tu examen…-_

¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Examen!? Ahora si que lo mato… pero antes de poder si quiera reclamar Sasuke comienza a repartir montones de besos cortos por mis labios y mis comisuras. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Ese dobe es un beso palpitante- sonrió de medio lado- ahora vamos con un beso de contacto-

Tocó mi boca ligeramente con su lengua, apenas hizo contacto con mis labios.

-Bien dobe ¿estas comprendiendo o tengo que ver la clase entera de nuevo?- que no soy tan tonto, además, están tomando nota ¿cierto?

_Si Naru-chan, tu no te preocupes por nada, que a la hora del examen nosotros te pasamos las respuestas._

Es bueno saber que eres de utilidad, por lo menos una vez.

_¡¿Insinúas que soy una inútil!? Por cierto contéstale a Sasuke._

¿Yo? No ¿Qué es insinuar?

-estoy entendien…- no me ha dejado terminar mi frase ya que me beso en las comisuras de los labios

-Ese es un beso "para encender la llama" suele darse en medio de la noche para encender el amor, ahora- tomó el control remoto de la mesita de noche que esta junto a la cama, encendió la tele y puso uno de mis programas favoritos- ponte a ver eso un rato-

¿Un descanso entre clases? ¡Por fin! Me distraigo viendo el programa hasta que de repente y sin explicación aparente Sasuke comienza a besar mi pecho… ¿Un momento no traía yo puesta mi camisa? ¡¿A qué hora me la he quitado!?

-Ese fue un beso para distraer, ¿no te habrás creído que te iba a dar un descanso o si?- si digo que si ¿se enojara? Pero no me da tiempo de contestarle, ya que puso sus dedos sobre mis labios y se me dificulta hablar- y ese fue un beso nominal-

_Que ternura jóvenes enamorados._

¡Qué no estamos enamorados!

* * *

N/A que les parecio? (Kurayami: dobe vete a dormir ¬¬ publicas esto mañana) pero kura-chan ya esperaron mucho y ya casi es mañana XD wenu Reviews, Reviews bomba, tomatasos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran, pero por favor dejen un review owo

_¿Reviews?_


	6. ¿¡Qué cuantos tipos de besos hay Parte2

**N/A- Bajen las armas... ya se que me tarde mucho... pero la inspiracion, un sasuke que no copera, un profe que casi me reprueba y la flojera retrasaron esta segunda mitad de capitulo... si este no es el capitulo 6... es la segunda mitad del 5.... y eso que faltaron tres tipos de besos... y uno de los besos no lo supe explicar... bien ahora que estoy de vacaciones (de milagro porque casi repruebo geometria...) pero bueno dejemos la notas sobre mi vida para el final de capitulo. Bueno solo una cosa mas arigato a todos los que comentan ahora que tengo una historia con mas de 100 reviews puedo morir en paz T__T**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es de sasuke... ¿la serie? Esa es de kishimoto (el cual admite que le gusta la pareja), lo unico que pertenece es la idea, los dialogos y un muñeco de gaarita

**Dedicado a: Honki (por hacer una bitacora xD) a Tsunade25, a mi one-chan, a dark angel an chibi, a shiroihime y a todas y todos (si es que algun chico lee esto xD) los que dejaron un review preguntando para cuando tenia esto.**

* * *

-Sasuke ¿de dónde sacas tantos tipos de beso?- aunque hay otra pregunta mas importante rondando mi mente ¡¿Dónde diablos aprendió a besar así!?

-del Kamasutra- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué clase de cosas lee Sasuke!? ¡Pervertidoooooooooooo!

_La clase de cosas que lee alguien sin nada mejor que hacer._

-pervertido- murmuré bajito cuidando de que él teme no me oyera.

-¿a quién llamas pervertido dobe?- me dice con enfado, muy bien no volveré a decir ese tipo de cosas cuando lo tenga sobre mí… ¿A qué hora se subió por completo sobre mí?- No soy un pervertido, solo soy… curioso-

**Si como no, si no eres pervertido yo soy un ángel.**

**-Si tú lo dices…-** ¡Kyubi deja de tomar prestado mi cuerpo sin permiso!

-Mejor sigamos con la clase- ahora recorre mis labios y acaricia mis pestañas con besos*- Ese es un beso con las pestañas-

Muy bien creo que ya estoy entendiendo, pero si me hace examen repruebo. De repente mete su dedo índice dentro de mi boca, mi cuerpo actuó solo y lo lamí sin querer a lo que él solo sonrió y comenzó a recorrer mi cavidad bucal tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Obviamente el nombre de ese era "beso con un dedo"- se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca y los mojo ligeramente viendo terriblemente sexy… ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando tebayo!? En definitivo iré a un psicólogo.

Después de cómo dos segundos de sonreírme con esa típica sonrisita de "soy mas listo que tu" presiono con sus dedos, que antes habían estado en su boca, mis labios.

-Te reto a adivinar el nombre de este- ¿y cómo quiere que yo sepa si el maestro aquí es el?

-Umm- vamos piensa en algo- ¿Beso con dos dedos?-

-correcto usuratonkashi- ¿adivine? Y yo que solo lo decía porque solo había usado dos dedos- ahora que lo pienso hay dos besos que dejare para mañana y otro que solo te voy a explicar, ¿entendido?-

Pero yo quería llevarlos todos a la práctica… decidido mañana mismo hago una cita con un psicólogo.

-Vamos afuera dobe- no se porque será, pero Sasuke tiene la misma sonrisa que aquella vez que estábamos en las duchas…

No me dio ni tiempo de ponerme de vuelta mi camisa cuando ya estábamos por las calles de la ciudad.

-Teme ¿Para que salimos?- hace frío…

-Para esto- tomó mi mano y le dio un beso, juro que las dos chicas que iban pasando se detuvieron a mirarnos y creo que vi una cámara…- ese mi querido dobe es un beso que demuestra, suelen darse de noche en lugares públicos, en la mano o en el cuello-

Mis mejillas ardieron violentamente por alguna razón, de lo único que me alegro es que volviéramos a casa, pero no me alegro para nada de haber vuelto a la habitación de Sasuke y aun sin mi camisa.

-Dobe- algún día dejara los insultos… ¿por qué tomó la foto de nuestro equipo y la besó? Aun mas importante ¿Por qué no me quitado la mirada de encima? -Eso es un beso transferido, se da en presencia del ser amado mientras se le ve para que sepa que el beso es para él o ella-

-¿No podemos tomar un descanso?- me recuesto en la cama para descansar un poco -siento el cerebro inflamado de tanta teoría-

-Entonces quieres decir que ¿Más acción y menos platica?- Sus ojos tienen un cierto brillo parecido al de ero sennin cuando espía en el baño de mujeres y por algún motivo de nuevo esta arriba de mi…grave error el haberme acostado…

-Yo me refería a un descanso- digo nervioso.

-¿Dobe alguna vez besaste mi fotografía cuando estaba con orochimaru?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta ha sido esa? Ademas no creo haber hecho eso nunca.

_¿Y nosotros que vamos a saber? Sasuke es el maestro no nosotros… y sí, si lo hiciste, una de esas noches de verano…_

-Creo… supongo… no sé…- No confío en ti para mis recuerdos…

-Ese es un beso lagrimoso- ¿Pero si no hay lágrimas por qué se llama así?- se da cuando uno de los dos extraña tanto al otro que besa su retrato-

¿Por qué puso su mano sobre su boca? Una mejor pregunta... ¡¿Por qué me acaba de poner esa misma mano sobre mi boca!?

**Para callarte....**

Jaja muy gracioso kyubi...

-Ese es un beso indirecto- ahí esta de nuevo ese tono de "eres-un-baka-y-yo-lo-sé-todo"

Pasó la lengua por sus labios para después acercarse a mi pecho y besarlo, de ahí de paso a mi cuello y luego a mis mejillas, para finalmente terminar suavemente en mis labios.

-ese es un beso viajero- ya veo de donde viene el nombre- por cierto… lindos boxers-

¿Eh?… ¿¡Dónde están mis pantalones!? ¿¡A qué hora paso!?

Sin darme tiempo de responder o preguntar comenzó a besarme el pecho… su boca esta en mi pezón no puedo evitar gemir, pero que quede claro que no es de placer si no de molestia.

_A otro perro con ese hueso, claro que estas gimiendo de placer por la forma en la que lo esta haciendo._

_-_Ese es un beso al pecho- _un poco obvio el nombre_- ¿ahora dobe que te parece un beso sin reloj?-

-¿Un beso sin…?- no me da ni tiempo de terminar mi frase cuando ya me esta besando apasionadamente. No puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo esta reaccionando solo… le estoy correspondiendo, mis brazos rodean su cuello.

Una de sus manos pasa por mi pecho bajando hasta mi pierna. Maldita sea ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan buen besador?

Se separa un poco, supongo yo que para tomar aire o no se, sonríe y se pone a besar mi cuello dejando de tanto en tanto pequeñas marcas rojas, que serán vergonzoso cargar mañana… ¿Kyubi no puedes hacer algo con eso?

**De poder puedo, de querer… no quiero**

Maldito… agh, ¿Por qué siempre me muerde?

-Sasuke- susurro con dificultad mientras besa mi pecho, me gustaría saber donde exactamente están sus manos.

Creo que ya las encontré, ¿Por qué diablos esta acariciando mis piernas?

-¡Para pervertido!- digo intentando separarlo, pero entre mas intento quitármelo de encima mas pega su cuerpo al mío

-No- me dice en un tono… ¿pervertido? ¿Excitado? No sé… solo se que no voy a salir virgen de aquí…

-¿Sasuke aquí termina la clase?- pregunto rogando para mis adentros que si…

-Si- gracias dios- pero comienza la siguiente… ahora-

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando le pedí clases? Esta es apenas la tercera lección… ¿o era la cuarta? Tebayo… hasta perdí la cuenta… ¡Quiero seguir siendo virgen! -_No cuentes con eso-_ ¿Qué te dije sobre meterte en mis notas? Maldito sea el minuto que se me ocurrió pedirle clases a Sasuke… ah… ¡¿Por qué no se separa de mi cuello!? Tengo un poco de frío… ¿¡Donde están mis boxers!? ¿¡A qué hora pasó!? …Creo que ahí van mis esperanzas de seguir siendo virgen…

* * *

**N/A-** Me costo mucho volver a redactar el final de este capitulo... la verdad lo recordaba diferente, en fin para quien se lo pregunte sasuke si saco los besos del kamasutra... en fin no me maten por tardarme tanto TwT para el proximo capitulo intentare hacer un lemon decente... para recompersarlas por esta mitad de capitulo que espero les haya gustado. Perdonenme si me tardo, tengan compasion hace mas de un año que no escribo un lemon (Kurayami: entonces que diablos era ese rol del otro dia? ¬¬) Em eso no cuenta porque la parte del seme no la estaba escribiendo yo! // (Kurayami: y el de la otra semana?) Tampoco cuenta la parte del uke no la hize yo... En fin gracias a quien siempre se lea estas largisimas notas de autora =3

_¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Agradecimientos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Saludos a sasuke o naruto? (?) Todo a solo un click (bueno en realidad son dos...)_


End file.
